¡¿Deportes Muggles!
by CarlitaMalfoy
Summary: Lanzar balones, patearlos, tirarlos, ¡esto es el mismo infierno! Pero díganme, ¿quiénes creen que ganarán? ¿El sangre pura o el balón? ¿La sabelotodo o el hurón? ¿Barnie o Voldemort?... No, olviden lo último, ¡sólo entren y descúbranlo!
1. Noticias inesperadas

**¡Hola!**

**Espero les guste este Dramione, el cual lo publique en otras dos páginas (PotterFics y ) Creí que sería buena idea publicarlo aquí también porque en la primea página mencionada, tuvo una especie de "éxito", o mejor dicho, a varias personas les gusto xD así que ya ven, aquí está.**

**Espero lo disfruten n.n**

**Capítulo 1: Noticias Inesperadas**

Murmullos se escuchaban por el gran comedor. Estudiantes alegres y otros no tanto comentaban la noticia que la actual directora, Minerva McGonagall, les había informado. Esta por su parte se cuestionaba la decisión que había tomado, tal vez hubiera sido una buena idea ignorar los comentarios y sugerencias del retrato de Albus Dumbledore. ¿Cómo pudo haberse dejado llevar por una pintura parlanchina? Eso ni ella misma lo sabía.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, el trío dorado junto a Ginny hablaban de lo sucedido, preguntándose si el alma del ex difunto director había tomado posesión del cuerpo de la severa profesora de Transformaciones y actual directora.

― Eso… eso es casi impensable― exclamó Hermione alterada― ¿Cómo… cómo es posible…?

― Creo que a la directora se le ha zafado un tornillo― indicó Ginny

― Tienes razón, Ginn… ¿acaso es ella la misma profesora que nos bajaba puntos solo por hablar de Quiddtich en medio de la clase? ¡No puede ser la misma!― exclamó Harry preocupado

― Tal vez… tal vez usaron la poción multijugos y…― trató Ron de aclarar el asunto

― ¡No! Recuerda que esa poción está prohibida en el colegio, el único que tiene una reserva de esa clase de pociones es el Profesor Snape― dijo Hermione corrigiendo a su amigo pelirrojo

― ¿Entonces cómo explicas que…?― Harry no pudo terminar su oración al escuchar la voz de la directora

― Silencio, por favor― dijo la jefa de la casa de los leones― Como ya lo escucharon. Dentro de 6 meses se realizará un campeonato de deportes muggles en el Colegio Simonetti Fiorentini en Inglaterra, el cual es una institución muy respetada en ese mundo y decidieron invitar a otros colegios para compartir esa experiencia, y nosotros no fuimos la excepción. Sé que resultará raro cuando Hogwarts es un colegio de Magia y Hechicería, pero a la vez, somos el único colegio para magos registrado en el mundo muggle.

― ¿Hogwarts está registrado en el mundo muggle como colegio para magos?― preguntó Ron asombrado en voz baja

― No, imbécil― respondió Hermione― la profesora se refiere a que estamos registrados como cualquier otro colegio para personas comunes y corrientes― aclaró haciendo uso de su gran capacidad deductiva.

― Entonces… ¿nosotros no somos personas comunes y corrientes? ¿me estás llamando raro?― preguntó haciendo pucheros

― Los deportes que serán necesarios para esta competencia…― decía sacando una lista y colocándose sus lentes― … son el basketball, el futbol, la natación, el vóley y el tennis. Dentro de 3 meses se llamaran a los mejores estudiantes en estas áreas para representarnos en dicho colegio y viajaran a Inglaterra por unas semanas hasta que el campeonato finalice.

― ¿Qué?― exclamó Ron en un susurro― ¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Bostk… qué? Definitivamente no me presentaré, esos deportes muggles son una pérdida de tiempo― dijo resentido

― Tienes razón, Ronald― admitió su hermana― el único deporte que lo vale es el quidditch

― Es que ustedes nunca lo han visto ni lo han jugado, esos deportes son muy entretenidos, ¿a que sí, Hermione?― preguntó Harry

― Pues… yo… saben que no soy una fanática en todo lo que respecta a deportes, así que no me metan― se excusó abochornada. Harry resopló fastidiado al no sentirse respaldado por su amiga.

― Pero… la mayoría de los estudiantes no conocen nada de esos deportes― dijo Ron confundido― ¿cómo quiere que vayamos a competir por una causa perdida?

― Esta sería una buena oportunidad para que todos entendieran mejor el comportamiento muggle― siguió la directora aclarando― tal vez así algunos dejaran de despreciarlos y puedan estrechar algunos lazos con ellos― aclaró mirando significativamente la mesa de las serpientes, en donde abundaban los sangre puras― Por lo que el colegio ha sido implementado con unos pares de canchas para cada deporte, así tal vez, sus otros compañeros que vienen del mundo muggle los puedan instruir.

― No creo que hayan muchos dispuestos a jugar esos deportes― admitió Ginny― creo que sería mejor que la directora nos retirara de esa competencia

― Es una Gryffindor, no puede echar atrás su palabra― dijo Hermione― ya acordó con el otro director nuestra asistencia, no puede retirarla, eso nos perjudicaría

― Además, los alumnos que viajen a Inglaterra tendrán una recompensa― dijo McGonagall como última esperanza. Quizás así una mayor cantidad de alumnos se presenten a las pruebas, esa era su única oportunidad

― ¿Una recompensa?― bufó Ron con molestia― Ni por un millón de galeones aceptaría― dijo sonriendo. Hermione lo calló

― Ron, déjanos escuchar, tal vez nos den una beca para estudiar leyes en el Ministerio de Magia o un puesto como auror― exclamó entusiasmada

Ron soltó bufido y prestó atención.

― Así es, obtendrán una recompensa, pero no cualquier recompensa― dijo con una sonrisita misteriosa― Los alumnos seleccionados…. Aprobarán todos los cursos sin ninguna excepción con un Sobresaliente, claro está, que además tendrán que poner el nombre del Colegio en alto en esa competencia y comportarse como cualquier otro muggle…

Ron sólo escuchó la parte de _aprobaran con un Sobresaliente_, y se desconectó del mundo.

― ¿Escucharon lo que yo escuché?― cuestionó Harry sorprendido

― No― lo― puedo― creer― dijo el pelirrojo con la boca abierta y los ojos hechos platos

― ¿Qué le hicieron a la directora?― se lamentó la castaña― ¿Poner Sobresaliente así como si nada?

― Recuerda lo que dijiste…― dijo Ginny― … el honor del Colegio está en juego, y la profesora es muy orgullosa, como cualquier Gryffindor

― Así que los que quieran presentarse, anótense en la lista que se encuentra en el muro de noticias que está junto a la Puerta Principal…― informó la directora.

Nadie se movió de su asiento. La profesora los miró triste y suspiró resignada. _Hice todo lo que pude, Albus_, pensó acongojada.

― No sé ustedes. Pero yo, me apuntó― exclamó Ron parándose y corriendo hacia la salida para anotar su nombre.― ¡Me convenció con los Sobresalientes, profesora!― gritó deteniéndose en el lumbral de la puerta del Gran Comedor― ¡Hasta luego, inútiles!― exclamó saliendo del lugar con una gran sonrisa y gritando _¡Aprobé todos los cursos! ¡Aprobé todos los cursos!_

― Ese Weasley tiene razón. ¡El que no se anota es un idiota― exclamó alguien de Hufflepuff después de unos segundos de silencio.

Después de eso, todo se convirtió en un caos. Una gran cantidad los alumnos se levantaron y se agolparon en la puerta tratando de seguir al pelirrojo.

― Ni por un millón de galeones me anotaría― imitó Hermione enojada― ¿Cómo puede ser posible que por unas cuantas notas realice semejante estupidez?― soltó un suspiro molesta― ¿Qué piensan? ¿Harry? ¿Ginny?― preguntó la castaña viendo que sus amigos no estaban junto a ella. Era la única sentada en su mesa junta algunos niños de primer curso

― Lárguense, idiotas― escuchó que alguien gritaba― ¡Muévanse! ¡No ven que el gran Harry Potter quiere pasar!― inmediatamente todos se hicieron a un lado y los dejaron pasar

― ¿G― Ginny?― se preguntó la castaña al distinguir la voz de su pelirroja amiga― oh, no― se quejó al sospechar lo que sus amigos iban a hacer

Se levantó lentamente una vez el comedor se despejó. Se dirigió a la puerta Principal, y ahí, en una pared habían una serie de papeles repletos de nombres. El primero, como era de esperarse era el de Ron, junto al de Harry, Ginny y… ¡¿el suyo?

― ¿Qué…?― exclamó frustrada

― Hey, Hermione― la llamó el pelirrojo doblando en una esquina del pasillo― ¿Qué estás…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, Hermione se abalanzó sobre él con instintos asesinos. Harry y Ginny que pasaban por ahí, agarraron a su amiga que al parecer quería ahorcar a Ron en medio de un pasillo.

― ¿Acaso estás loca?― preguntó Ron algo asustado

― ¡¿Por qué pusiste mi nombre en esa lista?― exclamó enojada

― Ah… eso― se dijo tranquilo. _Tanto drama por un nombre, y yo que pensaba que había descubierto lo de su ropa interior_, pensó recordando sus fechorías junto a su inseparable amigo Harry

― Sí… eso― dijo con el ceño fruncido

― Pues, verás… creí que sería una oportunidad para ti para que te relajaras… ya sabes… así no tendrías que pasarte horas tras horas y horas en la biblioteca, y podamos hacer algo juntos, los cuatro… como amigos― aclaró con un leve sonrojo en la mejillas

Hermione se relajó notando las nobles intenciones de su amigo

― Está bien… tal vez, necesite tomarme un tiempo libre― admitió rememorando las noches en vela que se pasaba por estudiar. _Unos Sobresalientes no le hacen mal a nadie, ¿cierto?_, se dijo

― ¿Qué les parece si Harry y tú nos enseñan todo lo que saben de los deportes muggles? Tal vez, así mejoremos y logremos viajar a Inglaterra― propuso Ginny emocionada a Hermione

― Por mi está bien― respondió Harry. La castaña se alzó de hombros aceptando

― ¡Bien!...― exclamó Ron contento empezando a dar saltos de alegría por todo el pasillo

― ¿Pero miren quienes están acá?― dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas

― Malfoy…― suspiró Harry resignado. _Ni la muerte de sus padres lo puede hacer cambiar de comportamiento_, se lamentó― ¿se te ofrece algo?

― La verdad sí…― respondió sorprendiendo a todos los presentes_. Estúpidos, ¿acaso es tan malo que les pida algo_, pensó rodando los ojos― por casualidad escuche su conversación…

― Sí, casualidad― bufó Ron con sarcasmo

― Verán… les tengo un trato― propuso con una sonrisa ignorando el comentario de Ron

― Continúa― dijo Harry después de unos momentos de tenso silencio

― Quiero que también me enseñen a jugar esos deportes muggles― dijo poniendo por un segundo una mueca de asco

― ¿Por qué el Gran Draco Malfoy quiere aprender esos inútiles juegos?― cuestionó Hermione dudando

― Por la misma razón que ustedes…― admitió son una sonrisa maliciosa― … aunque me sorprende viniendo de Granger― dijo socarronamente

Hermione lo miró roja de la molestia, _¿qué se cree este hurón? ¿Venir y burlarse en mi cara?_ Pensó

― ¿Qué nos vas a dar tú, si aceptamos?― cuestionó la pelirroja

― Todo…― se limitó a decir― Quiero decir… que con mi dinero pueden comprar equipo para sus estúpidos deportes, todo lo que quieran comprar para esa causa

Otro tenso silencio se vio venir. ¿Acaso deberían confiarse de una vil serpiente? ¿Podrá cumplir con su palabra?

― ¿Por qué no les pides ayuda a tus amiguitos?― cuestionó Ron

― Todos son unos estúpidos sangre pura, no saben nada de nada. Creo que soy el único de mi casa que se anotó― aclaró con molestia

― Está bien, trato hecho― dijo Harry extendiendo su mano. Hermione, Ginny y Ron lo miraron boquiabiertos.

― Bien hecho, Potter― dijo Draco estrechándosela

― P― Pero… H― Harry…― dijo la castaña estupefacta. ¿Su mejor amigo haciendo un trato con una serpiente? Pero no cualquier serpiente, sino el príncipe de estas… Draco Malfoy

― No te preocupes, Hermione― la tranquilizó enviándole una cálida sonrisa― Pero antes Malfoy, necesito que firmes algo

Con un hechizo hizo aparecer un pergamino con algo escrito en él y una pluma

― Es un contrato, en donde se especifica todos los puntos que has dicho, sólo necesito tu firma para culminar con el trato― informó con una sonrisa

Draco soltó un gruñido y agarró la pluma. Con una elegante letra firmó el pergamino. Luego, Harry hizo lo mismo. Y con otro hechizo hiso desaparecer el contrato junto a la pluma.

― Bien, eso es todo…― dijo― Mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento― informó antes de que el rubio se retirara― Hermione, ya que la directora te adora. Tú le pedirás los balones para practicar― ordenó― Y vengan con ropa ligera, mañana va a ser un día duro

― Entonces… hasta mañana― se despidió Draco dirigiéndose a su sala común

― Ojalá Malfoy no nos retrase en la práctica― dijo Ron una vez el rubio no los pudo escuchar

― Ojalá, Ron, ojalá― suspiró Ginny― ojalá cumpla con su palabra, también

― Ha firmado un contrato, si no lo cumple se verá en muchos problemas, ¿a que sí, Harry?― preguntó Hermione orgullosa de su amigo

― Exacto, no lo queda más que cumplir― afirmó

― ¡Sí!― exclamó Ron mientras los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia los jardines― ¡Mañana aprenderemos a jugar boskethall, fitroll y… y… y lo demás! ¡A primera hora de la mañana sacaré las escobas para practicar y poder reservar unas canchas!― decía entusiasmado mientras que Harry y Hermione negaban con la cabeza.

― Si nos vamos a presentar, propongo a Harry de buscador…― decía Ginny igual de contenta

― ¡Claro! ¡Ya ganamos la competencia! ¡Tenemos al mejor buscador…― dijo mirando a Harry― … a la mejor cazadora…― dijo refiriéndose a su hermana― … al mejor y al más apuesto guardián…― dijo altanero hablando se sí mismo― … y a… a… ehhhhh… y… a Hermione… la mejor… ehhhh… la más inteligente bruja de nuestra era― dijo corrigiendo su error rápidamente.

La castaña lo golpeó en la cabeza enfadada

― Esta competencia va a ser pan comido― dijo Ginny― ¡somos invencibles junto al gran Harry Potter!― exclamó sonriendo

― Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que parece― le dijo Harry a Hermione entre susurros

― Tienes razón, no creo que nos seleccionen― respondió― si ellos están así, no quiero ni pensar en cómo estará Malfoy

― De seguro está más perdido que ellos, mira que pedirnos ayuda― confirmó sonriendo burlonamente

Los dos hermanos Weasley se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de estrategias para jugar unos deportes desconocidos. Mientras que sus dos amigos se limitaban a escuchar y a asentir esperando a que llegara el nuevo día, para poder explicarles mejor el funcionamiento de cada deporte, esperando a que sus pesadillas se hicieran realidad, hacerlos entender iba a ser más difícil de lo que ellos esperaban, por algo eran sangre puras, ¿cierto?

**¿Les gustó? ¡Comenten aunque no sea así!**

**En el próximo capítulo comenzaran los entrenamientos, así que no se lo pierdan xD**

**Y haber si publico también los otros Dramiones que tengo en Potterfics (si quieren, me pueden encontrar ahí como 'Carla Malfoy' n.n tengo más fic ahí)**

**Hasta luego**

**Carlita Malfoy =]**


	2. Mal comienzo

**¡Hola!**

**¡Aquí les traigo el segunda capítulo de este nuevo fic! :D**

**Esta fue una rápida actualización… xD**

**Gracias a las… 7 personas que comentaron el primer cap! Es un buen comienzo, sí, así que gracias no sólo a ustedes sino a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos y me pusieron como alerta xD Les agradezco su apoyo, sus ánimos, sus correcciones, y todo! 8D**

**Por cierto, casi me olvido:**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje soez, impúdico, como quieran llamarlo xD pero no tanto como para alarmarse. Y hay mucha presencia de Ooc, así que ya están advertidos eh! xP**

**Bueno… espero disfruten de su lectura!**

**Capítulo 2: Mal Comienzo**

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana y Harry Potter ya se encontraba despierto. Fue una tortura levantarse a esa hora, pero no podía perder tiempo. Conociendo a sus amigos y a Malfoy, sabía que no iba a ser fácil enseñarles una materia tan difícil como lo eran los deportes muggles. _Merlín escuche mis plegarias y nos ayude_, suplicó

Envió una lechuza a Malfoy y luego otra a Hermione avisándole que levantara a Ginny para encontrarse en los jardines del colegio y empezar con los entrenamientos. Se puso una sudadera blanca junto a un pantalón de buzo color negro y se dispuso a despertar a su perezoso amigo.

― Ron, levántate, ya debemos entrenar― decía sacudiendo el hombro del pelirrojo sin ningún resultado.

Unos minutos después, Harry ya se había rendido. Le había gritado en su oído, jalado las frazadas, le hizo cosquillas pero nada, hasta había hecho malabarismos, algo inútil ya que su amigo no lo podía ver porque estaba dormido.

― En verdad lamento lo que voy a hacer, Ronald― admitió. Si conocía a su amigo, este no se levantaría hasta que se viera obligado a hacerlo, así que gritó todas sus fuerzas, capaz de levantar a todo el colegio―. RONALD, SNAPE ESTA EN BIKINI Y TE QUIERE VIOLAR. SALVA TU CULO Y CORRE, HERMANO― gritó

Como si una fuerza lo impulsara, Ron se levantó y casi se tira por la ventana si Harry no lo hubiera detenido.

― ¿H-Harry?― preguntó el pelirrojo asustado mirando a todos lados buscando a alguien que de seguro no estaba ahí

― Tranquilo, Ron. Ya debemos irnos― Harry trató de tranquilizarlo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su amigo y sacudiéndolo suavemente.

― P-Pero S-Snape, se v-volvió lo-loco, c-cree q-que so-soy ir-irresistible… lo cual es cierto― añadió para después seguir con voz de traumatizado―, y m-me es-está acosando― confesó más pálido de lo normal―. É-Él … f-fue la peor p-pesadilla, H-Harry. ¡Snape estaba en bikini!― exclamó lloriqueando

Harry suspiro cansado y preocupado. Al parecer había causado un trauma muy severo en su amigo, pero no le diría que él era el causante de esa irremediable tortura. Adoraba su vida, y no quería perderla a manos del pelirrojo.

― Ya, Ron. Sólo fue una pesadilla, sólo eso. Ya debemos irnos, nos están esperando para el entrenamiento― le recodó logrando que se olvidara del suceso por un tiempo.

Después de unos 10 minutos, Harry y Ron bajaron a su sala común. Se hubieran demorado menos si no fuera por el pelirrojo que casi va en ropa interior a los jardines al recordar que el azabache había dicho que fueran con ropa cómoda y ligera. Y Ronald tan inocente como siempre, o mejor dicho estúpido, malinterpretó las cosas para después echarle la culpa a su amigo.

Al llegar a los jardines, se encontraron con Hermione y Ginny que llevaban unas poleras delgadas junto a unos cortos shorts negros que se pegaban a sus caderas y muslos.

― ¿Qué es eso, Hermione?― preguntó Ron al ver una gran mochila junto a la castaña

― Es todo lo que necesitaremos para entrenar― aclaró con una sonrisa

― Bien― felicitó Harry―. ¿Alguien ha visto a Malfoy?― preguntó. Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza

― Al menos, así no nos estorbará― exclamó Ron

― Sí, puede que…― dijo Hermione, pero se detuvo al ver una elegante figura caminar hacia ellos― ¿É-Él es Malfoy?― preguntó viendo un punto en específico.

Todos, en ese instante voltearon y se quedaron con la boca abierta al verlo vestido de esa forma. Aunque no era tan ridícula como Ron se iba a vestir, aún así era inadecuada. Draco llevaba un elegante terno color negro, camisa del mismo color y una corbata color rojo carmesí.

― Malfoy…― llamó Harry molesto― ¿A dónde se supone que vas vestido de esa forma? ¿A practicar con nosotros o a tomar el té junto a tus muñecas de trapo?― cuestionó

― ¿Pero de qué hablas, Potter?― preguntó claramente confundido―. Tú claramente dijiste que viniéramos con ropa cómoda para nosotros, y aquí está. Este es mi mejor traje, aunque sinceramente no entiendo porque me haces venir así si al final lo voy a ensuciar. Eres un estúpido, Potter. Hacerme venir con este traje que me costó una fortuna para que después lo eches a perder.― recriminó mientras negaba con la cabeza y se preguntaba cuántas neuronas pensantes y sin ningún contenido morbo e información apta para mayores de edad tenía Harry en el cerebro.

Harry, por su parte, estaba a unos segundos de explotar. _¿Acaso era tan difícil hacerles entender con qué ropa venir? _Si no habían entendido la forma en cómo deberían vestirse, no quería ni saber cómo iban a jugar.

― Si serás, Malfoy. Si serás― dijo Hermione abofeteándose la frente y pensando que Malfoy era un estúpido sin cerebro.

― Eres el imbécil más grande del mundo, Malfoy. Mire que venir así― exclamó Ron―. Sólo un imbécil como tú vendría de esa forma― dijo cínicamente

Harry rodó los ojos al pensar en la forma en cómo su amigo pelirrojo iba a venir vestido, o mejor dicho, en cómo no iba a ir vestido. _Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso sólo porque a Malfoy se le ocurre venir a jugar al té_

― Sabía que algo como esto iba a pasar― se dijo Hermione. Se acercó a su mochila y la abrió, de ahí sacó un conjunto de ropa parecido al de sus amigos―. Toma― le dijo entregándole la vestimenta

― ¿De dónde lo sacaste?― preguntaron los hombres presentes

_Sólo falta que Hermione revise nuestras cosas de noche, al igual que nosotros_ pensaron Harry y Ron sudando frío

― No les importa, sólo cámbiate― dijo la castaña ahorrándose excusas

― Claro― respondió Draco alzándose de hombros para después sacarse la corbata y empezar a desabrochar su camisa.

― ¡Aquí no, idiota!― exclamó Hermione roja como un tomate al igual que Ginny al ver una pequeña parte del perfecto pecho del rubio.

― Ah, hubieras dicho― dijo Draco sonriendo prepotentemente antes de dirigirse a un árbol y poder cambiarse detrás de este.

Unos minutos después, los cinco compañeros ya estaban reunidos en una de las canchas de basketball dispuestos a empezar con su entrenamiento. Antes de que Harry pudiera hablar, un chico cansado apareció junto a ellos.

― ¿Neville?― preguntó Ginny confundida

― Y-yo también en-entrenaré con ustedes― dijo jadeante

― Claro, no hay problema― dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa― Al menos viniste bien vestido, no como otros…― dijo mirando a Draco. Este sólo lo miró con odio y prestó atención a las indicaciones de Harry.

― Bien, antes que nada, vamos a calentar…― indicó

― ¿Calentar?― preguntó Draco confundido―. No creo que sea necesario… porque yo ya estoy muy, pero muy caliente― dijo mirando las piernas de Hermione significativamente. La castaña lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo que el rubio se sobara la parte dañada y la mirara con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

― No vuelvas a mirarme así, hurón― advirtió la castaña con un leve sonrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

― Bien…eh… como seguía diciendo, daremos… 15 vueltas a la canchas para empezar― indicó.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a trotar. Harry iba a la cabeza junto a Ron, seguidos por Hermione y Ginny. Draco se encontraba detrás de ellas mirando divertido el trasero de cierta castaña moverse de un lado a otro, mientras que Neville estaba al último.

Doce minutos después, todos estaban casi exhaustos en el mismo lugar de donde empezaron, excepto Neville, que se sentía desfallecer. Estaba, literalmente, arrastrándose por el suelo tratando de alcanzar a sus compañeros.

― E-Espe-esperenme― decía sin voz a unos pasos de ellos. Draco lo miraba confundido. _Ese gordo está loco, ¿por qué no sólo se para y camina hacia acá? Ni que fuera un kilómetro_― Y-Ya ca-casi lleg-llego― decía a menos de un metro.

― Vamos, Neville. Tú puedes― trataba de animar Hermione con una sonrisa amable.

Una vez estuvo a los pies de Harry, Neville se dejó caer y se quedó allí tirado

― Bien, ¿y qué sigue?― preguntó Draco ignorando a Neville, el cual parecía muerto en medio del suelo

― Malfoy no seas maleducado― reprochó Hermione. Inmediatamente, agarró una rama que estaba tirada a su costado y con ella, tocó el hombro del joven Longbottom, como si fuera un gato muerto en medio de la vereda―. Neville. Neville, ¿están bien?― preguntó con voz suave

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Draco se impacientó. Agarró una botella con agua y la vació en la cabeza del pobre regordete. Neville se sentó apresuradamente tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

― Levántate, marica. No tenemos todo el día― dijo fríamente―. Ahora sí, ¿qué sigue?― preguntó dirigiéndose a Harry

El azabache, al ver que su compañero se encontraba mejor, decidió continuar.

― Pues… ya que estamos en esta cancha, ¿qué les parece si jugamos basketball?― propuso sonriendo.

― Perfecto, justo lo que quería jugar… ¡Bestruall!― exclamó Ron contento dando saltos de alegría.

― Imbécil― se dijo Draco―. Es bakutbell, idiota― corrigió

― Como sea…― respondió el pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados― Iré a traer mi escoba― informó.

― Trae la mía, pobretón― ordenó Draco.

― La mía también, Ron― dijo Ginny.

― ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No!― exclamó Harry― ¡No se usan escobas!― explicó.

― ¿A no? ¿Y entonces qué?― contradijo el rubio.

― Pues… pues… ¡nada! Sólo una pelota― exclamó Hermione.

― ¿Qué?― preguntaron todos a la vez.

― Una vez escuché decir a mi abuela, que los muggles eran raros y muy complicados― se acordó Neville.

― Hermione, saca la pelota de baloncesto― pidió Harry tratando de finalizar esa conversación que de seguro los llevaría a nada.

La castaña volvió a abrir su mochila y de esta sacó una pelota naranja con rayas negras.

― ¡Cuidado! Es pelota nos puede golpear como un bludger― exclamó Ron asustado. Ginny, Draco y Neville se miraron aterrados y fueron a buscar un lugar seguro en donde esconderse.

Harry y Hermione soltaron un suspiro de cansancio.

― Esta pelota no les va a hacer daño― aseguró Hermione.

― ¿A no? ¿Y quién lo dice? ¿La pelota?― exclamó Draco sarcástico asomando la cabeza para hablar.

― No somos unos estúpidos, Hermione. Esa pelota nos puede matar― le recordó la pelirroja

Unos diez minutos después, Hermione y Harry decidieron usar medidas drásticas. Les dieron a cada uno un casco y un chaleco antibalas, diciéndoles que saldrían ilesos si usaban esos protectores.

― ¿Estás segura de que esto nos protegerá de esa "cosa"?― cuestionó Ron señalando la pelota y temblando como una hoja.

― Esta "cosa" no hace nada de nada― les dijo Harry perdiendo cada vez más un poco de su paciencia.

Lentamente, Draco se empezó a acercar al balón con la varita sujeta por sus dos manos enfrente de él y con Ginny, Ron y Neville utilizándolo como escudo si algo malo sucedía.

Harry consultó la hora, y viendo que se iban a demorar una eternidad de esa forma, agarró el balón fuertemente y se lo lanzó al primero que fue, quien lamentablemente fue Draco. La pelota cayó pesadamente en el pecho del rubio, derribándolo.

Soltando un grito agudo cual chica en una película de terror, Draco tiró la pelota con todas sus fuerzas y se volvió a esconder tras unos arbustos.

_¿Y este se hace llamar hombre?_ Pensó Hermione cuestionando la sexualidad del rubio.

Todos se acercaron lentamente al escondite de Draco. Al verlo, todos se quedaron con la boca y ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, ese no podía ser el mismo Draco Malfoy de siempre, ¿cierto?

Draco agarraba sus rodillas con los brazos en posición fetal mientras que se balanceaba de adelante a atrás con el pulgar en la boca y murmurando despacio ― Soy un Malfoy, soy un Malfoy, los Malfoy no le podemos temer a un balón, no, no, no, no, no, no. ¿Qué pensarán Morgana y Merlín si me vieran?― se decía con la vista perdida

― Ehhhh… ellos no existen, Malfoy― le dijo Hermione con voz maternal tratando de tranquilizarlo y hacerlo volver a la realidad

― Cállate, cállate, cállate― decía Malfoy tapándose los oídos― ¿Ahora qué? ¿Me vas a decir que Papá Noel, el hada de los dientes, el conejo de Pascuas y Barnie no existen? ¿Qué sólo son mentiras creadas por las superpotencias mundiales para succionarles el cerebro a personas maduras como yo?― exclamó con una sonrisa que daba miedo

― Pues… sí, creo que sí― respondió la castaña en voz baja preguntándose cómo era que Malfoy sabía de esas costumbres muggles _¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta antes? Malfoy está chiflado, y yo que lo consideraba atractivo_, pensó Hermione.

Harry se puso a pensar por unos segundos para después romper el silencio.

― Bien… ehhh… ¿qué les parece si llamamos a Snape para que ayude a Malfoy?― propuso, pero al mencionar el nombre del profesor de pociones, Ron se unió a Draco, meciéndose y chupándose el dedo como un bebé inmaduro.

― Ahora, ¿qué le ocurre a Ron?― preguntó Neville.

― Una pesadilla― respondió Harry rápidamente, lo último que quería era que lo culparan por el estado de su amigo.

_Mierda, si McGonagall nos viera de seguro de pone a llorar al vernos en este estado tan deprimente_, pensó Hermione mirando a Ron y a Draco.

― Creo… creo que el entrenamiento se pospone hasta nuevo aviso― informó Harry resuelto―. Iré a hablar con la directora sobre nuestros "avances", encárguense de los enfermos mentales… perdón, de Ron y Malfoy― se corrigió con una sonrisa burlona

Rápidamente, Ginny y Neville agarraron al pelirrojo y se lo llevaron detrás del azabache, dejando sola a Hermione con Draco. _¿Y si lo dejo tirado? De seguro nadie se acuerda de él y muere sin tener amigos… ¡Rayos! Tendré que hacerme cargo de él_, pensó la castaña

Se puso en cunclillas para quedar frente al rubio y comenzó a hablarle lenta y dulcemente

― Malfoy, ya debemos irnos, ¿quieres que te ayude?― preguntó con la mejor sonrisa que pudo, ya que en esos momentos estaba pensando otra cosa, _Muévete, maldito marica. ¡Demuestra que eres un hombre y enfréntate a una puta pelota!_

Draco, que al parecer recién se daba cuenta que estaba acompañado, levantó la cabeza temeroso y posó sus ojos grises en los mieles de la chica.

_Oh, pero si se ve tan adorable_, pensó la castaña enternecida, _Parece un dulce y tierno cachorrito perdido… ¡qué pena sería desfigurarle esa carita si no se levanta en diez segundos!_ Rugió su subconsciente.

― Cl-claro― respondió el rubio levantándose con mucho esfuerzo. Hermine al notar cuán difícil le resultaba caminar, pasó un brazo detrás de la espalda del rubio e hizo que se apoyara en ella.

Sudando la gota gorda, la castaña logró entrar al castillo con el rubio prácticamente encima de ella.

― Eh… Malfoy, ¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?― se ofreció con una sonrisa

― N-No, y-ya es-estoy b-bien― respondió separándose de la castaña y apoyándose en una columna―. G-Gracias, Gr-Granger― dijo

_Wow, sí que está muy mal… ¿y si se tira de la Torre de Astronomía pensando de que es una piscina gigante?_, se dijo Hermione

― No hay problema, Malfoy― respondió―. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás llegar a tu sala común?― cuestionó dudosa

― Ya te dije que estoy bien, Granger― dijo Malfoy con el ceño fruncido―. Ni que fuera estúpido para tirarme de la Torre de Astronomía― dijo sarcástico antes de darse media vuelta para marcharse.

Pero al dar un paso y separarse de la columna de la cual se apoyaba, Draco cayó pesadamente al suelo.

― Así que estás bien, ¿no, Malfoy?― dijo Hermione divertida

Draco soltó un gruñido de molestia desde el suelo.

― Haz algo útil, cabeza de trapeador, y ayúdame― reclamó el rubio fríamente

― Que te ayude Barnie, Malfoy― escupió la castaña furiosa antes de salir caminando por otro pasillo. _¿Qué se ha creído ese estúpido para venir y llamarme "cabeza de trapeador" y después reclamarme que lo levante como si nada? JA! Ojalá se muera allí tirado y conozca a Morgana y Merlín si puede_, pensaba la castaña enojada de camino a su dormitorio.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

**Bitácora de Harry Potter** _(aquí se harán las anotaciones de los avances hechos por sus pupilos en los dichosos entrenamientos)_

Bien… ¿qué quieren que diga?... Hoy ha sido un día horrible… Al parecer Merlín no escuchó mis plegarias y nos dejó botados como las basuras que somos… creo que soy muy masoquista conmigo mismo, pero mejor sigamos hablando del entrenamiento y no del fracaso de persona que soy…

¡Ni siquiera aprendieron a agarrar la pelota! Neville se hizo pipi en los pantalones, Ginny volvió a ser la misma niña miedosa y tímida de hace seis años, y Ron y Malfoy… ¡Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh! (grito de furia)… mejor ni hablemos de esos dos estúpidos maricas… ¡uno creyendo que Snape puede usar un bikini y acosarlo como si fuera un sex appeal, y el otro creyendo de Papa Noel y Barnie existen!

La verdad es que ya no sé en qué pensar ni qué hacer. Creo que no vamos a volver a entrenar hasta… bueno creo que no volveremos a entrenar a menos que los traumatizados se recuperen, y si no lo hacen pues creo que tendremos que obligarlos…

Eso es todo. Harry Potter, el gran fracasado-niño-que-vivió, fuera

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Cuéntenme!**

**Lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo ToT**

**Se aceptan felicitaciones, howlers, sugerencias, maldiciones imperdonables, etc… Y si alguna fan de Draco o Ron está histérica por haberlos hecho actuar de una forma muy… inmadura, sí eso, inmadura, háganmelo saber también, soy una mujer abierta a sugerencias y reclamos :D**

**Bye, cuídense y un gran beso y abrazo por parte de…**

**Carlita Malfoy (su humilde y querida autora) =]**


	3. Barnie, el gran ángel morado

**Hola!**

**Espero les guste este capítulo también! Y gracias a los que comentaron y me añadieron tanto a sus favoritos como alertas… y también gracias a los que leen este fic n.n**

**ADVERTENCIA****: Contiene lenguaje soez, impúdico, como quieran llamarlo xD pero no tanto como para alarmarse. Y hay mucha presencia de Ooc, así que ya están advertidos eh! xP**

**Ah… y algo que también me olvide en los capítulos anteriores: xP**

**DICLAIMER:**** No, lamentablemente yo no soy la tan afamada J.K. Rowling… imagínense las cosas que haría si no fuera así xD**

**A leer se ha dicho!**

**Capítulo 3: Barnie, el gran ángel morado**

Harry volvió a soltar otro suspiro cansado. Hermione lo miraba esperanzada esperando que se le ocurriese algo, cuando en realidad debería ser todo lo contrario ya que ella era la que solía resolver ese tipo de problemas.

― Me rindo― admitió el pelinegro alzando los brazos al aire.

Los dos amigos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor desayunando. Mientras que Ron y Ginny estaban en la sala común, la última tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano diciéndole una que otra mentirilla, como que McGonagall acababa de despedir a Snape al enterarse de que este andaba en bikini por todo el colegio acosando a los alumnos más apuestos, como el pelirrojo.

― Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé― siguió diciendo Harry.

― ¡Es que…!― iba a exclamar la castaña―. Son unos… …unos… arghhhh… son… son… unos… insensatos… sí, eso… insensatos― decía Hermione con furia contenida.

― ¿Eso es todo? ¿Insensatos? ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? ¿Es la mejor ofensa que se te puede ocurrir?

― No es mi culpa― se excusó la ojimiel cruzándose de brazos como una niña pequeña―. Además sigo creyendo que mi idea es mejor.

― No… yo creo que debemos emplear medidas drásticas― dijo Harry poniéndose a pensar―. ¿Cuál es la debilidad de Malfoy? Tal vez así podremos amenazarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón para que entrene.

Hermione y Harry se miraron unos segundos perdidos en sus pensamientos, ¿Debilidad de Malfoy? ¿Malfoy tenía una debilidad? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué nunca les avisaron?

― Quizás, sean… no… no puede― se decía la castaña.

― ¿Qué cosa?― preguntó Harry recibiendo como respuesta una negación con la cabeza por parte de la ojimiel― Dime, tal vez ayude.

― Bien, pues… yo creo… tal vez la razón por la que Malfoy esté en ese estado tan desequilibrado…

Harry la miraba expectante, complacido al ver como la gran mente de Hermione comenzaba funcionar, _Vamos Hermione, vamos. De seguro se te ocurre algo increíble. Adivinar y pensar no es lo mío definitivamente, pero tal vez tú…_, pensaba el pelinegro.

― Drogas…― finalizó la castaña― … ya sabes, cocaína… la pasta… esas cosas.

Harry casi se cae de su asiento a imaginarse Malfoy con drogas muggles. Se empezó a destornillar de la risa al imaginarse al mismo rubio en las esquinas del castillo con su cigarro fumando marihuana, _ojalá muera intoxicado_, o al hurón inyectándose heroína, _o…o… ojalá se meta la aguja al ojo_. Y por último se imaginó a Malfoy en el jardín todo desgarbado, con ojeras y la ropa sucia, aspirando terocal de una bolsa como si fuera el fin del mundo, _….tal vez así… tal vez así... en una de esas, se trague la bolsa de tanto aspirar, y se ahogue…_

Harry se siguió carcajeando por otros cinco minutos imaginándose al rubio en todas esas escenas.

― Eh… ¿Harry?― llamó la castaña asustada al ver a su mejor amigo revolcarse en el suelo riéndose.

Este inmediatamente trató de pararse con la respiración agitada, tomó asiento y fijó su mirada en el rostro de su amiga. Se tapó la boca al pensar semejantes idioteces.

― L― Lo sie― siento, Her― Hermione― decía tratando de serenarse.

― Bien― respondió la castaña lentamente― Creo que mi opción no es muy coherente por lo visto, así que dime tú, ¿se te ocurre algo?

― Pues…― dijo Harry ya más tranquilo― Tal vez sea gay…

Hermione lo miró horrorizada e incrédula, preguntándole a qué se refería.

― Pues, ya sabes… esa obsesión por Barnie… tal vez lo explique…

― ¡Claro que no! Malfoy puede ser un estúpido, inmaduro, idiota, egocéntrico, puede ser todo, pero ¿gay? No, Harry… no… además, si fuese gay… creo que ya estaría encima tuyo…

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes imaginándose a Draco correteando a Harry por todo el colegio proponiéndole cosas indecorosas.

El azabache tragó duro y siguió.

― Tienes razón. Malfoy puede ser un maldito cabrón pero no es gay, no, no, no y no, nunca más volvamos a pensar en eso, nosotros nunca pensamos en esa posibilidad, no…

― Bien… entonces, ¿una debilidad?― volvió a preguntar la castaña.

― ¿Qué te parece…? ¿Las mujeres?― propuso Harry sonriendo.

Hermione asintió rápidamente al saber que habían hallado una de las debilidades del rey de Slytherin

― Sí, eso servirá, ahora… ¿en qué nos beneficia?― cuestionó la castaña mirando a su amigo.

― Si Malfoy le tiene miedo a una pelota… que te parece si…

Hermione alzó el brazo entusiasmada como si de una pregunta hecha por un profesor se tratara. Harry hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, dándole la palabra.

― ¿Si le ponemos una peluca rubia de mujer a una pelota y hacemos que se acerque a Malfoy?― propuso sonriendo.

_Ella… ella no es Hermione, ¿cierto? ¿qué le hicieron a mi amiga? Ella no puede crear esos "maravillosos" planes, ¿no?... creo que la que está metida en drogas es ella_, pensó Harry observando a su amiga.

― Hermione…― suspiró Harry llevándose una mano a la frente y negando con la cabeza lentamente.

― No, pero… no… tal vez Malfoy comience a acosar a esa pobre pelota, pobre de ella, mejor no…― se decía la castaña.

_Bueno… viendo el estado de Herms… creo que ahora todo está en mis manos_, se animó Harry antes de proponer varias ideas que se podían calificar tan o más absurdas que las de su amiga.

― Un momento, Hermione…― dijo Harry poniéndose a pensar―. ¿Tú eres mujer cierto?― cuestionó dudoso.

A pesar de no estar en todos sus cabales sin razón aparente, la ojimiel lo miró indignada y lo golpeó fuertemente en el brazo.

― ¿Qué pretendes decir con eso, imbécil?― exclamó Hermione furiosa con el puño levantado lista para volver a golpear al azabache si volvía decir otro de sus inteligentes comentarios.

― Nada, nada― respondió Harry alarmado. _Bien hecho, Harry. Ahora la drogadicta con cara de psicópata nos va a matar y bien feo si no haces algo…_―. Yo… quería decir… ― _Vamos, Harry, di algo inteligente por una puta vez en tu vida…_― ¿Te gusta el color morado?

― …― Hermione lo miró confusa. Lentamente bajó el brazo y se sentó otra vez junto al moreno, esperando a que explicara el por qué de su pregunta.

― Verás, por eso hice esa estúpida pregunta… de la cual me arrepiento, claro está― añadió rápidamente ante el miedo de que su supuesta amiga lo matara a golpes―. Ya que eres una chica… y que Malfoy le tiene cierta adoración a Barnie… estaba pensando en alquilar un disfraz muggle de ese dinosaurio, el cual tú lo usaras y convencerás a Malfoy de que se vuelva a unir a nosotros…

― ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo yo?― recriminó Hermione.

― Primero, porque un hombre no puede ser Barnie… piénsalo por un momento, ¿alguna vez has visto esa abominación de programa?― su amiga asintió lentamente―. Pues, entonces… ¿has visto alguna vez ver actuar a Barney como un hombre?… quiero decir como si fuera un macho bien macho y eso…

Ahora que Hermione se ponía a pensar, ese dinosaurio color morado siempre le pareció medio rarito, con esa vocecita demasiado aguda para ser un supuesto hombre y su afición por jugar con lo niñitos, quién sabe qué haría con ellos después de cada programa. _Pobres niños… maldito Barney pervertido…_

― Segundo…― continuó Harry―. Ginny no puede hacer este trabajo porque está ayudando a Ron a superar su Snapefobia…

― Hablando de eso… ¿qué le ocurrió a Ron para que estuviera así?

― Yo que sé… seguro que algo de su tinte rojo para el cabello se le metió al cerebro y…― habló Harry apresurado y sin pensar

― ¡¿Qué Ron usa qué?― gritó Hermione anonadada

_Ups… sí que soy un estúpido… Ron me mata si se entera, pero primero tengo que escapar de la drogadicta_, pensó antes de salir corriendo del comedor con Hermione pisándole los talones.

. . . . * . . . . * . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . * . . . .

Ya eran las doce de la noche. Por fortuna, Harry todavía seguía vivito y coleando. Se encontraba en un salón pequeño y por su aspecto, parecía que no había sido usado en años. Habían sillas y carpetas cubiertas de polvo amontonadas en una esquina y uno que otro caldero dispersos por la estancia.

De repente, se escucha un ruido proveniente de una puerta que se encontraba a su costado. De esta, salió Hermione con cara de asesina. Harry tuvo que taparse la boca tratando de que no saliera ninguna carcajada, algo muy difícil de hacer al ver el aspecto de su amiga, que llevaba el dichoso disfraz de Barnie junto a la cabeza del dinosaurio bajo un brazo.

El azabache tuvo que inventarle una mentira para que dejara de perseguirlo por todo el castillo. Una vez ese asunto se resolvió, enviaron una lechuza a los hermanos Weasley pidiéndoles que les consiguieran el traje, lo cual aceptaron gustosos y se los enviaron en menos de dos horas.

― Bien, ya sabes el plan, ¿cierto?― preguntó Harry.

Hermione soltó un gruñido mosqueada.

― Aquí está la soga, la toga, el arpa y las alas de angelito― bufó mientras señalaba dicho instrumentos―. Póntelos― ordenó.

La castaña se puso las alas y la toga sobre el disfraz y se amarró la soga a la cintura, o bueno, donde se suponía que estaba esta.

― Según mis cálculos, la habitación de Malfoy está debajo de nosotros. Así que con la soga yo te bajaré y tú haces el resto, ¿entendido?

Sin responder directamente, Hermione se colocó la gran cabeza morada y a se asomó por la ventana. Harry, por su parte, sujetó la soga por un extremo fuertemente.

― No estoy segura de qu…― la ojimiel no pudo terminar su oración porque se vio aventada fuera del lugar por Harry.

Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente pensando que se iba a estampar contra el suelo, pero afortunadamente Harry la tenía bien sujeta.

― De prisa― dijo este despacio y haciéndole señas con la cabeza.

La chica tocó la ventana del que se suponía era el cuarto de Draco. Al no recibir respuesta, la abrió sin ninguna dificultad y comenzó a hablar mientras que con la pequeña arpa tocaba algunas notas.

Harry que de no sé dónde sacó un reflector, lo prendió e iluminó con este a su amiga.

― Levántate, joven pupilo― dijo Hermione con una voz un poco más aguda de lo normal―. Es hora de que hablemos de…― Hermione se vio interrumpida por la voz de una mujer adulta

― ¿Qui-Quién e-eres?

― ¿Acaso es… Barnie?― cuestionó la voz de un hombre.

Si una persona hubiera visto ambas escenas, lo más probable es que se hubiera matado de la risa y el susto a la vez. Lo primero porque no cualquiera ve a Barnie vestido de ángel en tu ventana y con un rayo de luz que supuestamente venía del cielo, como si fuera una iluminación celestial enviada por los ángeles y los santos.

Hermione, por otro lado, tuvo que sobarse los ojos y tirarse una cachetada para comprobar que lo que estaba viendo no era un sueño, o mejor dicho, una horrible pesadilla…

― Oh my God, soy tu fan número uno― exclamó el mismísimo profesor de pociones que al parecer estaba desnudo en su cama junto a la profesor de Transformaciones y actual directora, sí, era Minerva McGonagall―. ¿Me das tu autógrafo?

― Sevy…― reprochó la profesora

Hermione comenzó a sudar frío. _Por Merlín, esta es la escena más asquerosa que jamás he visto en mi corta vida, no quiero ni pensar qué hubiera visto si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes_…, y con esos pensamientos tuvo que idear otra mentira para salir de allí.

― Eh… lo siento, joven pupilo, pero… pero ahora… tengo que subir al santo santuario de los pervertidos junto BabyBop y DJ― dijo rápidamente.

Harry, captando la indirecta, subió a su amiga con mucho esfuerzo.

― ¿Qué pasó, Hermione?

― No tengo idea― dijo con la mente perdida― . Esa… esa no era la habitación de Malfoy― respondió pálida

― ¿En serio?― _Ahora que lo recuerdo… el cuarto de Malfoy estaba a unas habitaciones más allá… entonces… esa era la habitación de Snape… pero… qué habrá pasado para que Herms esté así…_, se cuestionó― Tienes razón…

Unos minutos después, Hermione estaba un poco más tranquila y realizando lo mismo que la vez anterior, la castaña quedó suspendida frente a la ventana del cuarto del rubio. Harry volvió a prender los reflectores y el show comenzó.

― Despierta, joven pupilo― dijo Hermione una vez comprobó de que estaba en el cuarto correcto. Pero quedó sorprendida al ver el estado de Draco, se encontraba con la camisa desordenada y sucia al igual que su cabello, y en el piso habían unas botellas de Whisky junto a varios tarros de helado.

El rubio se levantó perezosamente y fijó su mirada en el gran dinosaurio que estaba en su ventana.

― ¿Pero qué…? ¿Barnie?― preguntó emocionado como un niño en navidad.

― Así es, mi joven pervert... pupilo.

― ¿Pe-pero qu-qué haces a-aquí?

― Verás, decidí dejar a mis amigos solos un rato porque…

_Para que hicieran cochinadas_, pensó Harry mientras escuchaba divertido la conversación

― Porque me gustaría hablar contigo de tu futuro…― terminó de decir Hermione.

_Ojalá el verdadero Barnie viniera y se lo llevara a su estúpido programa para… malograrlo como a los demás niños…_ seguía pensando Harry

― ¿M-Mi futuro?― preguntó Draco confundido.

― Así es, veo en ti…― _Piensa, Hermione…_― mucha… eh…

_¿Estupidez? ¿La mariconada necesaria para ser un secuaz de dinosaurio color morado? ¿Qué cosa, Hermione?..._ pensaba Harry tratando de no reírse.

― Mucho potencial… sí, eso… potencial…― dijo Hermione. Draco la miró con los ojos brillantes―. Serías un gran sucesor mío…

_¿Sucesor? Creo que es perfecto… pero qué digo, si eso pasara, Malfoy se convertiría en otro dinosaurio marica que envenenaría las mentes de los pobres e inocentes niños con sus pendejadas…_ se dijo Harry

― Pero aún te falta algo, mi joven pupilo… y es que con mis superpoderes…― continuó Hemione.

_¿Superpoderes? Creo que no vi ese capítulo… _pensó Harry divertido _…me hubiera gustado ver a Barnie en "acción"…_

― Pude ver que le tienes miedo a las pelotas― dijo Hermione tan seria como pudo.

_¿Miedo a las pelotas? Ja! ¿A qué pelotas se refiere? ¿A las que tienen todos los hombres menos Malfoy? O ¿a las pelotas que se utilizan para jugar depor…? Ahhhhhhhhhh… ya entendí…_ se dijo Harry

― Y créeme, me sentí muy decepcionada, perdón, decepcionado al ver que mi supuesto sucesor sentía temor a un simple balón.

― Y-Yo l-lo siento, Barnei-sensei. Yo nunca quise…

_¿Barnie-sensei? Ni que este fuera un programa de Naruto…_ pensó Harry

― No hables…― ordenó Hermione―. No digas nada, veo que nunca debí depositar falsas esperanzas en ti, en un Malfoy― decía melodramática

_Vaya… y yo que pensaba de que era un pésima actriz… jajajajajajajaja… me encantaría ver la cara de Malfoy…_ se decía Harry sonriendo

― Y-yo…― iba a hablar Draco.

― He dicho silencio― exclamó Hermione―. Si quieres reivindicarte, lo mejor es que hagas caso al apuesto de Harry Potter y a la bruja más sexy e inteligente de tu generación, así es, hablo de la increíble Hermione Granger

_¿Así que soy apuesto, eh? Pero lo fregó al llamarse sexy e inteligente… ojalá el estúpido de Malfoy no se dé cuenta… _se dijo Harry

― Cl-Claro, haré lo que me pida, su Merced― dijo Malfoy haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

― Y… una pregunta― dijo Hermione. Draco asintió―. ¿Eres gay?

_¡¿Qué? Eso hubiera sonado normal si fuera el verdadero Barnie queriéndose llevar a Malfoy a la cama… pero ¿Hermione?... eso sí que es raro… en cuanto suba le preguntaré…_ se convenció Harry

― Eh… no, por supuesto que no― exclamó Draco ofendido, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error, el de haberle gritado a un gran sabio como lo era el dinosaurio―. Digo… no, si usted quiere…

― Claro que no― _Rubios sexis como él no deberían desperdiciare en este mundo… _pensó Hermione relamiéndose los labios …_Qué estupideces piensas, Hermione. Tonta, tonta, tonta_… se reprendió―. ¿Sabes algo? Yo digo que te vendría bien el de estar con una castaña…― _Mierda, ahora sí que la fregué_

Draco la miró extrañado _¿Castaña?..._ _Un momento… "la bruja más sexy e inteligente de tu generación" "estar con una castaña"…_ recordó _… entonces…_ sacó sus conclusiones viendo a Barnie

― ¡Oh! ¡Pero miren qué hora es!― exclamó Hermione viendo su muñeca tratando de buscar un reloj―. Ya es hora de que los niños en crecimiento como tú se vayan a dormir…― dijo― ¡es hora de despedirme!

_Esa es la señal… _pensó Harry subiendo lentamente a su amiga, quien cantaba a todo pulmón.

― Te quiero yo, y tú a mí… somos una familia feliz… con un rubio sexy… ehhhh…. digo… con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré… mi cariño es para ti…― dijo antes de soltar esa risa tan estúpida pero característica del dinosaurio morado― Hasta luego-go-go-go-go-go-go-go― decía haciéndolo sonar como un eco

Harry la ayudó a entrar y los dos cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

― ¡Al fin esta pesadilla se terminó!― exclamó Hermione sacándose la cabeza del disfraz. Harry, en cambio la miraba serio

― ¿Qué se supone que fue eso de "la bruja más sexy e inteligente de tu generación"?― recriminó el azabache molesto―. Pudiste haberme llamado el valiente y endemoniadamente candente Harry Potter, ¿no? Pero noooooooooooo, la señorita sólo me llamó el "apuesto", y ella se tuvo que poner el mejor adjetivo, ¿acaso no me quieres? ¿Acaso no pudiste haber exagerado aunque sea un poquito?

― Claro, por qué no, también hubiera sido una buena idea llamarte el humilde y modesto niño- que-vivió― dijo sarcástica

― Oh, alto ahí, señorita. No me vengas a hablar justamente tú de modestia y humildad, porque sales mal parada…

― Sí, sí claro, lo que digas― dijo antes de entrar a un cuartito y comenzar a ponerse su ropa

Al salir, se fueron a su sala común tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido y comenzando a reírse y burlarse de Barnie y Malfoy, y claro que también, de las tonterías que había dicho la misma castaña.

Al día siguiente, los dos se fueron a desayunar como todos los días. Entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en el lugar de siempre. Unos minutos después, aparecieron Ginny y Ron, el último estaba un poco más pálido y ojeroso desde la última vez que lo vieron, al parecer, aún no se recuperaba por completo de su pesadilla.

Tratando de hacerlo reanimar, Hermione y Harry les contaron lo que sucedió con Malfoy y el disfraz de Hermione. Y funcionó, Ron sonrió por primera vez en días y continuó hablando con sus amigos de lo sucedido.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Draco Malfoy los veía desde su asiento, inspeccionando a cierta castaña. _No sé si sea el verdadero Barnie el que me habló… pero igual no lo decepcionaré, haré deportes… y tal vez le haga caso con eso de las castañas… pero el problema es que la única que conozco es Granger, ¿acaso se refería a ella?_

En la mesa de Gryffindor, los cuatro amigos se mataban de la risa, hablando de los sucesos más recientes.

― Pero… ¿por qué usar un reflector y una soga cuando pudieron haber usado magia?― cuestionó el pelirrojo confundido.

Y es que ni los mismo Harry y Hermione sabían por qué no se les había ocurrido eso, en vez de hacer semejantes estupideces.

Se vieron a los ojos y se maldijeron internamente.

_Si que soy un/a estúpido_, pensaron a la vez antes de inventar cualquier excusa que los salvara de sus actos vergonzosos.

Deseando en sus interiores, aunque sea, que todo haya valido la pena.

**¿Qué les pareció? Cuéntenme y comenten! XD**

**Los veo en el próximo capítulo!**

**Bye, cuídense**

**Carlita Malfoy =]**


	4. Exorcismo y sorpresa

**Hola, queridos chics!**

**Primero que nada, gracias a todos sus reviews, me alegran el día :D Algunos dijeron que los capítulos eran algo cortos, así que trataré de alargarlos n_n**

**Y disculpen la demora, aunque no creo haber tardado tanto, ¿cierto?**

**Ahora sí, espero disfruten la lectura.**

**. . .**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y demás personajes le pertenecen a la increíble J.K. Rowiling.

**. . .**

**Capítulo 4: Exorcismo y sorpresas**

― Tenemos que retomar los entrenamientos, estamos muy atrasados― decía un Harry muy alterado.

Se encontraba junto a Ginny, Hermione, Neville y Draco en uno de los tantos pasillos del colegio que no se usaban muy a menudo.

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados en el piso muy relajados según Harry, observando cómo este andaba en círculo mientras se jalaba los pelos de la desesperación.

El azabache los había reunido en ese lugar para poder conversar de la "situación" por la que pasaban, aunque lo único que hacía era andar de un lado a otro y hablar consigo mismo como si de un loco se tratara.

― ¿Y por qué no sólo empezamos y ya?― preguntó Ginny confundida

― ¡Porque el estúpido marica de tu hermano no puede ni ver su puta sombra sin desmayarse del susto!― explotó Harry

_Y yo que pensaba que el marica era Malfoy…_, pensó Hermione divertida

_Me alegra de que Potter se haya olvidado de mi "asuntito_"… se dijo Draco alegre pensando en la vergonzosa escena por la que pasó en el primer entrenamiento _…no quiero ni pensar en todos los insultos y burlas por las que pasaría si Potter me hubiera visto hablar con el mismísimo Barney…_

― ¿Entonces qué haremos con Ron? ¿Acaso lo dejaremos afuera?― cuestionó Neville

― Claro que no, no podemos dejar a un compañero en el camino por muy inútil que sea, no hicimos eso con Malfoy y no lo haremos con Ron…― respondió Harry muy sentimental mirando al cielo por una ventana.

― ¡Oye! ¿Qué mierda quisiste decir con eso, Potter?― preguntó Draco molesto.

― Así que tendremos que idear otro plan parecido al de Mal…― Harry fue interrumpido por Hermione quien se abalanzó sobre él tapándole la boca.

― Harry, recuerda que Malfoy no sabe nada de nada. Él es como un niño al que no podemos quitarle un sueño, por así decirlo. Por muy inmaduro que fuera, él aún cree en ese estúpido dinosaurio morado― le dijo Hermione en voz baja.

― Cierto, lo había olvidado― confesó el azabache.

Hermione volvió a sentarse para escuchar a Harry.

― Lo tengo― exclamó el niño-que-vivió después de unos largos minutos de reflexión―. Bien. Esto es lo que vamos a necesitar…― comenzó a decir con una gran sonrisa.

_Y volvemos a lo mismo, otra graaaaan idea del gran Harry Potter…_ pensó Hermione mientras negaba con la cabeza pero emocionada al saber que las ideas de su amigo de por sí no eran tan malas, ya que lo pasaban muy bien.

― Va a ser necesaria la sala de los menesteres…― comenzó a enumerar Harry mientras Ginny y Neville tomaban notas en unas pequeñas agendas―… Hermione y Draco, voy a necesitar para este fin de semana una poción multijugos y pelo de Snape…

― Pero, Harry, esa poción toma como mínimo un mes― se quejó la castaña.

― Ustedes verán qué hacen… se la robaran a Snape, se la pedirán a alguien en el Callejón Knockturn… no sé― dijo Harry alzándose de hombros.

― Pero… ¿pelo de Snape?― cuestionó Draco _…ojalá no se le pegue lo grasoso a mi hermoso y sedoso cabello… _pensó asustado acariciando su cabeza mientras decía en voz baja: "Tranquilo mis bebes. Papi no dejará que los toquen… no, no… papá los protegerá… sí… ya verán…"

Todos los presentes observaron a Draco extrañados pensando que su última neurona había desaparecido para tomarse unas vacaciones, después de todo, nadie se pone a hablar sólo con cara de loco traumatizado.

_Esto me da miedo… se parece a Dobby en cuanto a estado mental…_ pensaron Harry y Hermione

― Pues… resuélvanlo ustedes― respondió el azabache aún mirando a Draco con los ojos desorbitados.

― ¿Y qué haremos nosotros, capitán?― preguntó Neville emocionado sacando a todos de sus propios pensamientos.

― Verás cadete, de ahora en adelante serás mi secretario― concedió Harry al escuchar el sobrenombre que le puso su amigo _…capitán, ¿eh?... al fin alguien reconoce mis esfuerzos…_ ―, y tú Ginny, serás la que tome la poción y te convertirás en Snape…

La pelirroja empalideció y comenzó a gritar desesperada

― ¡En Snape! ¡No, Harry! ¡Por lo que más quieras! NO ME HAGAS ESTO… ¿CUANDO PODRÉ USAR UN ACONDICIONADOR?…Y MI NARIZ, TENDRÉ QUE HACERME UNA RECONSTRUCCIÓN FACIAL... la cual espero que tú pagues…― añadió tranquila para seguir gritando―. Y ME CONVERTIRÉ EN UNA HORRIBLE AMARAGADA COMO MCGONAGALL― gritaba mientras se comenzaba a tocar la cara―. QUIÉN SABE A QUÉ TEMPRANA EDAD ME SALDRÁN ARRUGAS... Y… Y…

― Increíble, Ginny― felicitó Harry aplaudiendo lentamente―, eres una gran actriz, es por eso que te mereces este gran papel…

― De nada, Harry― contestó Ginny alegre parándose y haciendo una exagerada reverencia a modo de agradecimiento hacia su querido público.

― ¿Estaba actuando?― preguntó Hermione confundida_ …vaya, sí que me lo creí…_

― Por supuesto― dijo Harry― Bien, creo que esto es todo. A trabajar, equipo― exclamó entusiasmado mientras caminaba junto a Ginny y con Neville detrás de ellos, quien alababa una y otra vez la gran actuación de la pelirroja.

― Y bien… ¿qué quieres hacer?― preguntó Draco con una seductora sonrisa una vez estuvo seguro de que estaba solo con Hermione.

La castaña, por su parte, se mordió el labio inferior al ver a Draco apoyado en una columna con los brazos cruzados enviándole una de esas sonrisas que volvería loca a cualquier chica. _Respira, Hermione, respira. El gran Draco-dios-del-sexo-Malfoy no está parado frente a ti… no, no, no, no…. Vamos, Hermione… recuerda… recuerda a Snape y McGonagall en la misma cama desnudos… mierda, creo que voy a vomitar… _pensó Hermione pálida

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó Draco― Estás muy pálida…

― Sí, sí, estoy bien. Vamos, tenemos que conseguir la poción― dijo Hermione con gesto cansado.

― Claro… ¿y cómo haremos eso?― cuestionó Draco confundido.

― Pues, verás… tengo un plan…― informó Hermione con voz misteriosa.

― ¿Me la dirás? O ¿tendré que sacártela por la fuerza?― dijo acercándose demasiado a la castaña.

― Te la diré, no hay por qué usar la fuerza bruta, bruto― exclamó alejándose unos cuantos pasos de él

**. **

**.**

"_Las mallas te permiten mayor flexibilidad, Malfoy" sí claro, y yo como un estúpido tuve que hacerle caso…_ pensó Draco mientras se arrastraba por unos conductos de ventilación muggle que el castillo poseía.

Ya era media noche, y según como Hermione le había dicho, Draco entró por un conducto de ventilación que encontraron en la sala de los menesteres junto a un plano de estos, el cual lo guiaría a un aula de la clase de pociones en donde se encontraba el despacho de Snape. Según el mapa, Draco debía arrastrase por los conductos por unos veinte minutos, algo que resultaba muy agotador ya que eran demasiado angostos y él con las justas cabía dentro.

Ambos se habían vestido por completo de color negro, mallas, como ya bien había dicho el rubio, unas casacas, guantes, botas y gorros todo eso junto a las pequeñas rayas que la castaña había puesto en sus mejillas con pintura oscura, según dice, para hacer todo ese embrollo como una película de espías.

_Y a todo esto… ¿Qué mierda es una película?_ Pensó Draco exasperado mientras que con todas sus fuerzas seguía arrastrándose, gotas de sudor caían de su frente, signos del cansancio.

Veinte tediosos minutos después, Draco llegó al lugar indicado. De uno de sus bolsillos sacó un pequeño desarmador y comenzó a abrir una rendija por la cual bajaría. Por suerte, el lugar en donde se encontraba era un poco más grande, dándole posibilidad a mayor movimiento.

Se colocó un arnés y amarró una soga a este. Amarró fuertemente un el otro extremo de la soga a un objeto que sobresalía de las paredes del conducto y comenzó a bajar lentamente.

Hermione lo había obligado a usar esas cosas como "precaución" ya que decía que podía haber unos rayos laser que, si los tocaban, activarían unas alarmas estruendosas que levantarían a todo el colegio.

_Oh, mierda… por qué le tuve qué hacer caso a esa empollona, ni siquiera sé qué es un rayo laser… ella y sus estúpidas creencias muggles…_ pensó antes de desamarrarse la cuerda al verificar que no había nada extraño.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el despacho de Snape. Tratando de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta con mucha delicadeza, ingresó a la estancia y buscó con la mirada un armario en donde guardaba las pociones ya echas.

De repente, las velas de una lámpara se encendieron iluminando el lugar. Frente a él había un sillón negro algo desgastado, alguien se levantó de este y lo miró.

― Eres muy lento― dijo la chica.

― ¿Granger?― exclamó Draco enojado. _No se suponía que ella debía esperar afuera…_ pensó malhumorado.

― Eres muy lento― repitió con sorna.

― Pero… pero… pero tú…― decía señalando la puerta por la que había entrado. Soltó un grito de furia y la miró con odio―. ¿Y para qué cojones fue eso de los conductos? ¿Por qué mierda me tuve que arrastrar hasta aquí y ponerme ese estúpido arnés? Y explícame ¡por qué me hiciste usar esta puta ropa para mujer!― explotó refiriéndose a las sexys mallas que resaltaban sus piernas y muslos.

― Ya te lo había dicho… para estar seguros de que no hubieran trampas… yo me vine por aquí abajo arriesgando mi vida esperando a que te dignaras a aparecer pero noooooooooo, el hombre llega feliz de la vida saltando alegre cual caperucita en el bosque ¿por qué? ¡Porque a él le tocó la parte más fácil! ¡Yo arriesgando mi vida y tú, imbécil, con protección y todo!― gimoteó de manera muy creíble.

_Ahora… ¿quién mierda es caperucita?... algún nuevo amigo de Barnie tal vez…_ pensó Draco desconcertado.

― Ya, tranquila, Granger. No es para tanto― dijo el rubio dándole unas torpes pero cariñosas palmadas en la espalda.

_Estúpido, cayó redondito… fue fácil hacerle hacer el trabajo duro_… pensó Hermione sonriéndole a Draco amablemente.

Después de eso, abrieron un pequeño armario de donde sacaron un par de pociones multijugo. Después de eso, se miraron interrogantes.

― Y… ¿de dónde sacamos los pelos?― preguntó Hermione confundida.

― Pues… no sé tú eres el ratón de biblioteca… dímelo tú― respondió Draco con burla.

― ¡Imbécil! Tú eres el lameculos de Snape, tú eres el que debería saber ese tipo de cosas― contestó una muy alterada Hermione.

― Tranquila, castaña― dijo el rubio con una sonrisa―. Si seguimos peleando, nunca llegaremos a nada

Hermione lo miró furiosa tratando de tranquilizarse, y con resignación dijo.

― Tienes razón. Pero… ahora que lo recuerdo…― decía metida en sus pensamientos― … tal vez McGonagall tenga algo de eso…

― ¿Huh?... ¿por qué justamente ella debería tener pelos de Snape?

Hermione no le respondió, se dio media vuelta y salió del salón a paso apresurado _…si mis suposiciones son correctas… la profesora debe tener años, no, milenios sin tener una relación "seria" como la que tiene con Snape, y debido a esa falta de "amor", de seguro se ha encaprichado con el grasiento ese y puede que le haya sacado unos cuantos pelos para quien sabe qué idiotez como clonarlo o algo así de esúpido…_ pensaba Hermione parándose frente al despacho de la directora.

― ¡Espera, castaña!― exclamaba un muy agitado rubio que corría tras ella.

― Contraseña… contraseña…― se puso a pensar Hermione― …¿amor de ancianos?... ¿el amor sin shampoo?... ¿sobreviviendo al amor?... ¿acostándome con el grasiento?... –decía Hermione en voz alta intentando averiguar la contraseña _Piensa, Hermione, piensa _se decía.

― Me puedes decir qué está pasando.

_Bingo, creo que lo tengo…_ pensó Hermione mientras un foquito se prendía en su cabeza

― …Sintiéndome joven con el narizón…― dijo la ojimiel orgullosa viendo cómo se abrían las grandes puertas del despacho.

― ¿Sintiéndome joven con el narizón? ¿Qué es eso, castaña? ¿Acaso estás delirando o es un nuevo single tuyo?― cuestionó Draco confundido _…por lo que yo sé, mi nariz es perfecta…_

Después de eso, encontraron lo que buscaban en el escritorio de la directora dentro de un frasquito. Sacaron unos cuantos y se retiraron del lugar a hurtadillas. En el camino, Hermione le tuvo que contar lo que sabía de Snape y McGonagall, claro que, omitiendo unos detalles, como que la noche en que los vio estaba disfrazada de Barnie y colgando en una ventana.

Al principio, Draco se quedó en blanco al escuchar semejante barbaridad; después, comenzó a soltar estruendosas carcajadas; y finalmente, comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra una pared mientras decía en voz baja "La castaña nunca dijo eso… no podré dormir esta noche… tendré pesadillas… ayúdame Barnie…"

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al ver lo que hacía su rubio compañero.

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente, todo ya estaba listo según Harry.

― Ahora nos podrías explicar de qué se trato tu "muy ingenioso" plan― dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

― Ok, se los diré…― comenzó a contarles Harry con lujo de detalles ya que él quería que todos participaran.

Después de eso, el azabache se dirigió al cuarto de Ron y le contó que tenía la solución a su severo trauma. Y lo invitó a la Sala de Menesteres esa misma noche para poder resolver ese asunto de una vez y por todas.

Llegada la hora establecida, los amigos se encontraron frente a la sala ya dicha y entraron. La puerta soltó un chirrido espantoso y a Ron se le puso la piel de gallina al ver la estancia. O mejor dicho al no verla.

Todo estaba en completa oscuridad.

Harry con un movimiento de varita encendió las pocas velas que habían, iluminando así una mesa con un gran mantel blanco y un candelabro desgastado en el medio.

― ¿Q-Qué s-se su-supone qu-qué ha-haremos, H-Harry?― preguntó Ron con miedo.

― Vamos, Ron, siéntate. No hay arañas por aquí, así que no debes temer― dijo Harry.

Ron al escuchar la palabra "arañas" saltó del susto y se escondió tras Harry. Pero al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, soltó un grito espantado y se fue corriendo a un rincón de la estancia.

_La verdad ya no sé quién es el más marica del grupo… ¿Malfoy o Ron?..._ pensó Harry exasperado antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el mismísimo Snape.

― AH, NO, NO, CORRE, HARRY. ES EL PERVERTIDO DE SNAPE. AHORITA SE VA A SACAR LA ROPA Y VA A HACER STREPTESS. QUIEN SABE QUÉ HORRIBLES COSAS ESCONDE TRAS SU CAPA. COREEEEEEEEEEE― gritó Ron espantado.

Snape soltó un risita y Harry al escucharlo lo golpeó en el estómago sin que Ron lo notara. El supuesto Snape se dio cuenta de su error y solo alzó una ceja de forma interrogativa.

_No la malogres ahora… Ginny…_ pensó Harry.

― Bien, mejor empecemos…― comentó el azabache.

_¿Acaso Harry también está loco? ¿Acaso quiere que hagamos un trío?…_ pensó Ron aterrado _…no, no pienses eso Ronald, recuerda que si hubiera querido eso hubiera pedido una cama…_ reflexionó aliviado _… pero… entonces… ¿y la mesa?... no me digan que… que quiere que lo hagamos ahí… _pensó poniéndose cada vez más pálido.

― Weasley, siéntate que no tengo toda la noche― ordenó Snape con el rostro inexpresivo.

Ron obedeció temeroso y tomó asiento, sin poder evitarlo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar levemente.

― Bien, tenemos que tomarnos de las manos― dijo Harry extendiendo las suyas para empezar.

Ron tomó la de su amigo pero miró la de su profesor indeciso. Comenzó a sudar frío.

― Rápido, Ronald. No te va a morder…― dijo Harry comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Snape volvió a soltar una risita la cual Ron sí pudo escuchar esta vez…

_No, no… no me digan que Snape tiene crisis de identidad sexual…_ pensó el pelirrojo horrorizado mientras tomaba la mano de su profesor, o tal vez debería empezar a llamarla profesora…

― Bien… ahora, nos contactaremos con los muertos…― informó Harry.

Ron empalideció aún más.

Harry tomó aire fuertemente y empezó a hablar seriamente.

― Queridos hermanos… nos encontramos aquí para comunicarnos con las almas de las personas fallecidas… con las personas que son del más allá… para traerlas más acá…

Snape volvió a soltar otra risa estúpida pero como resultado recibió un golpe en la rodilla

― Vengan hermanos míos… comuníquense con nosotros… háblennos… vengan y digan lo que sienten… lo que desean… háblennos… tóquennos… hagan con nosotros lo que se les venga la regalada gana…― continuó Harry hablando lentamente

_Eso… eso sonó algo rarito… ¿o soy sólo yo?... es como si quisiera llamar a un pedófilo a algo así…_ pensó Ron serio

― Ven a nosotros… te llamamos… Ven… ex-director de este prestigioso Colegio de Magia y Hechicería… ven a nosotros… Albus Dumbledore… ilumínanos con tu sabiduría… ayúdanos en nuestros dilemas… háblanos… tócanos… haz con nosotros lo que se te venga la regalada gana― repitió Harry aguantándose las carcajadas manteniendo su rostro serio.

_¿Dumbledore?... Eso lo explica todo… "tócanos… haz con nosotros lo que se te venga la regalada gana"… sí, desde un principio sospeche de que también era un pervertido… pero, ¿para qué lo llaman?... _pensó Ron confundido.

― Profesor Dumbledore… envíanos una señal para saber que te encuentras presente entre nosotros…― decía Harry con los ojos cerrados― ayúdanos… te necesitamos… estamos desesperados… bueno, Ron está desesperado y él me está desesperando a mí… pero bueno… ¡envíanos una puta señal, ahora!― exclamó.

Y de inmediato, algunas velas se apagaron, dejando sólo al candelabro prendido. Después, la mesa se empezó a mover violentamente.

_Estamos fritos… Dumbledore vino del más allá al más acá para matarnos… o tal vez para aprovecharse de unos puros e inocentes niños y un viejo gay de pelo grasiento… _pensó Ron asustado viendo como la mesa se seguía moviendo ya más lentamente.

― Ayúdanos…― fue lo último que Harry hizo antes de que su cabeza cayera sobre la mesa inconsciente

― ¿H-Harry?― llamó su amigo.

Unos segundos después, el azabache alzó su cabeza lentamente. Pero ya no era el mismo, ahora tenía una amable sonrisa y sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo que encendía sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

― ¿H-Harry?― volvió a llamar Ron.

― Señorito Weasley… tiempo sin verlo… lo mismo digo Severus…― dijo Harry con voz más profunda, como la de una persona mayor.

― Usted… usted no es Harry― dijo Ron horrorizado.

― ¿En serio, Weasley?― dijo Snape con sarcasmo―. Un gusto volverlo a ver, Profesor Dumbledore― saludó con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

Ron quedó paralizado del miedo. _¿E-ese… e-ese es Dumbledore?... no… se llevó a Harry… ahora sí estoy muerto… quién sabe qué clase de cosas no aptas para menores de edad tiene en su sucia cabeza… _pensó con la boca abierta.

― Bien, empecemos― comenzó a decir el difunto director―. Según lo que me dijo Harry… Snape tiene una clase de pérdida de su identidad sexual… ¿eso es cierto Severus?― cuestionó serio.

― Qué puedo decir… es que Weasley es tan atractivo― dijo el jefe de la casa de las serpientes.

_…_ pensó Ginny _…soy increíble, simplemente increíble…_

― Lo comprendo perfectamente…― dijo Dumbledore― … yo una vez me sentí así con el sexy de Harry Potter, no lo pude evitar… es que es endemoniadamente guapo…

Ron lo miró asqueado …_ahora ¿quién podrá ayudarme?... Me encantaría que en momentos como este apareciera el Chapulín Colorado… pero en fin, estoy junto a unos viejos pervertidos…_

― Aunque… lo que no comprendo… es por qué te acuestas con Minerva si te sientes sexualmente atraído por el joven Weasley…― comentó Dumbledore tranquilo.

Ron tragó grueso al escuchar el comentario _…Acaso escuché bien… ¿Snape y McGonagall?... qué asco… creo que mi trauma acaba de empeorar… no creo volver a ser el mismo…_

― En mi vida pasada… leí unos libros sobre este tipo de casos… ― cambió de tema el viejo―. en la cultura muggle, se cree que demonios se apoderan del cuerpo de una persona y los obligan a actuar de diferentes maneras, los obligan a hacer toda clase de estupideces y esas cosas…― comentó con sabiduría.

― ¿En serio?― preguntó Ron crédulo―. Pero… supongo que debe haber una especie de cura o algo, ¿no?.

― Por supuesto, Señorito Weasley― respondió Dumbledore―. Y se llama… Exorcismo…― dijo con voz misteriosa.

― ¿Exor… qué?― preguntó Ron.

― Exorcismo, Señorito Weasley. Y eso es lo que haremos con Severus…― dijo el ex-director confiado.

― Bien… pero, eso no va a doler, ¿cierto?― dijo Ron curioso …_Por mí se puede morir, pero aunque sea debo fingir preocupación, tal vez así, si Snape se muere, al menos tendrá una buena imagen de mí y me ayudará del más allá…_

― Por supuesto que no…― dijo parándose para quedar frente al profesor de pociones―…bueno, al menos, no mucho…― dijo con voz siniestra antes de agarrarlo por los hombros y empezar a samaquearlo con fuerza.

Ron miraba horrorizado y emocionado la escena _…se lo merece… aunque… nunca había visto actuar a Dumbledore de esa forma, ¿será normal?..._ pensó con inocencia

― SAL DE AQUÍ INMUNDO DEMONIO, ABANDONA EL CUERPO DE ESTE DESPRECIABLE PROFESOR Y DEJA DE CONVERTIR SU VIDA AÚN MÁS MISERABLE DE LO QUE YA ES…― comenzó a gritar el difunto director mientras sacaba una botellita con agua junto a un crucifico― …DEJA QUE EL NARIZÓN DE SEVERUS SIGA PROCREANDO Y HACIENDO COCHINADAS CON LA VIEJA MINERVA… DÉJALOS EN PAZ…― finalizó echando agua del envase y poniendo el crucifico frente a la cara del profesor de pociones.

_Esto sí que es raro…_ pensó Ron con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

― MUERE DEMONIO. SEVERUS MERECE VIVIR FELIZ JUNTO A MINERVA… NO JUNTO AL JOVEN WEASLEY DE PELO TEÑIDO…― decía eso mientras cacheteaba con fuerza a Snape.

_Un momento… cómo sabe que me tiño el cabello…_ pensó Ron confundido.

― YA LARGATE DE AQUÍ… DEJ…― y antes de que pudiera darle otra cachetada a Snape este lo paró con la respiración agitada.

― Ya es suficiente. Creo que ese "demonio" ya se fue… ya no me atrae Weasley, ¿entendido? Ahora déjenme en paz… soy normal otra vez…― decía el profesor de pociones sobando sus pobres mejillas.

― Bien, creo que mi labor aquí termino― dijo el director― Pero antes de eso, tengo algunas cosas que decirle. Primero, joven Weasley, ya que Severus no lo volverá a acosar, creo que debería retomar sus entrenamientos, recuerda que ya no se pueden retrasar, no tiene tiempo qué perder. Ojalá logren ganar la dichosa competencis.

Ron asentía alegremente _…sí… ¡soy libre!... Snape dejará de perseguirme… ahora todo regresará a la normalidad… _pensó feliz

― Y segundo, Severus… cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir… ¡usa acondicionador!― exclamó divertido antes de que el cuerpo de Harry cayera inconsciente, por suerte, Ron lo pudo coger antes de que se impactara contra el suelo.

― Bien, creo que eso era todo… ahora… si me permiten… me iré a "procrear y hacer cochinadas con la vieja Minerva"…― repitió Snape lo que el director había dicho.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, el profesor de pociones dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Unos momentos después, Harry despertó y Ron le contó lo que había ocurrido en su "trance".

― Wow… qué fuerte…― dijo el azabache tomando asiento.

― Sí que lo fue…― comentó Ron bostezando―. Por cierto, yo ya me voy, estoy muy cansado. Hasta mañana― se despidió saliendo del lugar.

Una vez estuvo sólo, Harry se comenzó a reír feliz sabiendo que su plan había resultado al cien por ciento.

_Jajajjajajajajaja… no lo puedo creer… se lo creyó todo…_ pensó alegre.

Ginny junto a Neville entraron a la Sala de los Menesteres y le sonrieron relajados. Ginny tenía una túnica negra que le quedaba demasiado grande mientras que Neviile había salido de entre las sombras del lugar.

― ¿Y Hermione y Malfoy?― preguntó la pelirroja viendo por toda la estancia.

― Ah… están debajo de la mesa… ellos fueron los encargados de moverla…― informó Harry aún sonriendo.

Pero, oh sorpresa, que al levantar el mantel de la mesa vieron a nada más y a nada menos que a la dulce e inocente Hermione y al rubio mal teñido de Malfoy en una posición muy, no, demasiado comprometedora.

Hermione estaba sentada a horcadas sobre Draco con sus manos puestas en ese perfecto pecho del rubio, mientras que este tenía puestas las suyas en la cintura de la castaña

― N-o l-o p-u-e-d-o c-r-e-e-r― dijo Neville con la boca abierto

Inmediatamente, los dos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su compañero.

_Mierda…_ pensaron Hermione y Draco al ser observados por tres pares de ojos

― Creo que nos deben una explicación, chicos― dijo Harry serio.

**Siiiiiii… ojalá este capítulo haya sido lo suficientemente largo como para satisfacerlos. **

**Así que espero recibir como mínimo 10 comentarios… después de todo, 11 páginas de Word no caen del cielo, ¿no? XD**

**Díganme qué les pareció todo el embrollo para curar a Ron!**

**Ahora… la sección de preguntas para confundirls y hacerls querer leer más:**

**¿Qué pasará con Hermione y Draco?**

**¿Qué fue lo qué sucedió realmente para que estuvieran en esa "posición"?**

**¿Habrá ocurrido algo más halla qué simples movimientos con la mesa? Y hablando de eso… ¿qué habrán estado haciendo para que el mueble se moviera de manera tan "violenta"?**

**¿Por qué Draco comenzó a llamar a Hermione como "castaña"?**

**¿En verdad su cabello es tan sedoso como dice?**

**¿Dumbledore es gay?**

**¿Snape aún es capaz de "procrear" con McGonagall?**

**¿Desde cuándo Ron se empieza a teñir el cabello?**

**¿Podrán salir Draco y Hermione de ese embrollo?**

**Todo eso y mucho más en: **_**¡¿Deportes Muggles?**_** … **

**Espero los comentarios de todos ustedes!**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy!**

**Se me cuidan, y un gran beso por parte de su humilde servidora ;D**

**Carlita Malfoy =]**

**P.D. Recuerden mi advertencia… 10 comentarios como mínimo! Si no, no hay capítulo XD**


End file.
